Black
by TheUpAnnieShake
Summary: Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon tem uma filha. Harmonie Black, uma Menina Que Sobreviveu, junto de Harry Potter, o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Só que tem um problema: ela é fria, seca, inteligente e manipuladora. Uma perfeita Slytherin.


**Black.**

**You only need the light when it is dark.**

_**Resumo da história:**_

_**Foi a vida que lhe fez uma menina amarga, que não vê motivos para ser feliz. Como teria? Ela fora abandonada num orfanato onde ninguém lhe dá a mínima, é zoada pelos outros e nem sequer sabe de onde veio. Esse é o retrato perfeito de Harmonie Black.**_

_**Sua vida é mudada drasticamente quando ela recebe a visita de Alvo Dumbledore e descobre ser uma bruxa, uma Menina Que Sobreviveu, junto de Harry Potter, o Menino Que Sobreviveu, e que seus pais eram Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black. Quando completa onze anos, a garota é mandada para Hogwarts, o lugar mais seguro para ela. Só que tem um problema: ela é fria, seca, inteligente e manipuladora. Uma perfeita Slytherin. **_

_NOTAS INICIAS DA HISTÓRIA:_

_Fic ORIGINAL, então qualquer tipo de plágio está terminamente proibido. _

_Os personagens não me pertencem, devemos isso à nossa querida Tia Jô. Menos a Harmonie, ela é minha e eu não empresto para ninguém ÒÓ_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**"Eu acordo toda manhã. Abro os olhos e penso: lá vamos nós de novo."**_

_**- Andy Warhol**_

_Harmonie Black crescera sem amor e carinho no orfanato onde vivera sua vida toda. Com exceção de Martha Clearwater, de quem sempre gostara.__ Sem falar das zoações que ela enfrentava todo dia, tanto por ser baixinha, quanto por ter uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio no maxilar. E, por causa de tudo o que Harmonie passou, ela se tornara uma pessoa fria, amarga._

Harmonie acordara com o despertador tocando. Ela odiava aquele despertador. Resmungou e abriu os olhos. Mais um dia de aula. Porcaria. Harmonie levantou-se da cama a contragosto, e olhou para o relógio quebrado em cima da cabeceira. Marcava 06h30min. Deixou um bufo escapar. A porta do banheiro se abriu e de lá saiu Lidewij, sua colega de dormitório. Ela estava usando o mesmo uniforme cinza sem-graça do orfanato, e seus longos cabelos longos estavam presos num coque super alto e bem feito.

- Finalmente acordou! - Disse Lidewij, sorrindo amavelmente. Harmonie controlou-se para não revirar os olhos. A meiguice e doçura de Lidewij lhe dava náuseas.

Ela separou seu uniforme e foi para o banho. Aos poucos a água ia ficando mais quente, e embaçando o vidro do Box. Lavou o cabelo e saiu rápido do banho. Depois de secar o cabelo e vestir o uniforme, ela fez um rabo de cavalo alto. Harmonie não estava com muita pressa, seria um dia um tanto que exaustivo, como todos os outros. Harmonie pegou suas coisas e desceu para o café da manhã - pão duro e leite - , junto de Lidewij, que ainda teimava em segui-la. Não que ela não gostasse da loura, afinal era muito melhor ter Lidewij por perto do que ficar sozinha.

Mas a solidão é boa às vezes...

A primeira aula do dia era de História, com a severa Profa. Raybwood, uma mulher alta, antipática, e enrugada. Ninguém gostava dela, pois vivia brigando por qualquer motivo e outro. Harmonie sentou-se perto da janela. e esperou os outros chegarem. Algumas meninas deram risinhos quando passaram pela Black, que só revirou os olhos e abriu o livro. Deu um mínimo sorriso ao ver que aquela matéria seria mais fácil do que ver quanto é dois mais dois.

A Profa. Raybwood entrou na sala. Seus cabelos grisalhos presos num coque bem apertado e baixo, e roupas negras. O salto dela fazia um barulhinho irritante quando ela caminhava.

- Bom-dia, classe - ela disse, carrancuda. Todos responderam, menos Harmonie, que fez uma careta quase imperceptível. - Hoje nós iremos aprender sobre...

Harmonie realmente não precisava estudar nada para aquilo. Ela tinha uma inteligência suprema, sabia disso e muito mais. Ela era um mini-gênio perto das outras crianças da sua idade.

_**(...)**_

- Rick, fica quieto! Ninguém quer ouvir você falando! - Mandou Harmonie, olhando seca para o garoto loiro parado à sua frente.

- Mas você tem que me dar algumas dicas sobre a Lidewij - Rick praticamente implorou. Qualquer garota teria se derretido pelo olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que Rick lançou. Mas Harmonie Black não era qualquer garota.

- Pela milésima vez, eu. Não. Sei. Nada. Sobre. A. Lidewij! - Rosnou a Black, sentando-se na grama do Jardim. O dia estava feio, melancólico, como sempre em Londres. Harmonie, particularmente, odiava esses dias. Ela preferia o calor, o sol. Mas isso era algo mais que raríssimo em Londres. Rick sentou-se ao lado de Harmonie, e isso fez com que a menina soltasse um pesado suspiro.

- O que a Li gosta? - Perguntou o loiro. Harmonie olhou indiferente para ele. Quantas vezes ela teria que falar que ela não sabe nada sobre a sua colega de quarto?

- Eu não sei! - Explodiu a menina. - Eu não sei nada sobre a Lidewij. Nós só somos colegas de quarto, mais nada - falou a Black, mais calma.

- Nem amigas? - Rick estava confuso.

Harmonie pensou um pouco. Ela era amiga de Lidewij? Não... Será? Tudo bem, elas sempre caminhavam juntas, conversavam, mas tudo isso era a loira que puxava, mas não significa que elas eram amigas, certo? No mínimo Lidewij tentava não deixar Harmonie sozinha. Não, com certeza elas nunca passaram de simples colegas de quarto.

- Sei lá - Harmonie deu de ombros. Ela pegou um livro e começou a ler, tentando fingir que Rick não estava do seu lado, mas o garoto continuou falando, como se não ligasse para o fato de ela não querer falar com ele. Harmonie cravou as unhas no livro. Ela estava ficando irritada, detestava pessoas que falavam demais. Por fim, Harmonie abaixou o livro e olhou com tédio para o loiro. Tudo o que ela mais desejava naquele momento era que o menino calasse a boca. Estreitou os olhos. Aos poucos, Rick foi parando de falar, ele tentava abrir a boca, mas parecia que ela estava fechada com um zíper. Harmonie sorriu vitoriosa e levantou-se do chão, pegando suas coisas. Ela laçou um último olhar ao garoto desesperado e falou: - Espero que agora você aprenda a ficar com a matraca fechada, Waters.¹

E deu meia-volta, saindo do local.

_**(...)**_

Isso sempre acontecia com ela. Aquilo que aconteceu com Richard Waters no Pátio do orfanato não fora nada. Já havia acontecido coisas bem piores. Uma vez ela fez uma árvore do Pátio de lá pegar fogo, e tinha criançinhas por perto. Poderia tê-las matado. Outra vez ela fez Camila White gemer, gritar de dor, se contorcer toda. Ela fez a coordenadora Matilda perder a respiração e sangrar misteriosamente. Claro que ninguém disso que isso fora sua culpa - a parte da Matilda perder a respiração e sangrar - , mas ela sabia que fora. Era sempre com ela. Outras vezes ela fazia objetos se mexerem ou se quebrarem. Óbvio que isso só acontecia quando ela estava com raiva. Essas coisas ruins.

Era por isso que ela ganhou um apelido no orfanato: Aberração. Só ela conseguia fazer esses tipos de coisas. Apenas ela.

Harmonie fechou o livro. Alguém bateu três vezes na porta do quarto. Era Martha Clearwater. Harmonie sabia disso porque Martha era a única que batia na porta antes de entrar.

- Pode entrar - disse Harmonie. A porta abriu-se e de lá entrou uma mulher alta, magra e com curtos cachos louros. Ela sorriu carinhosamente para Harmonie, que só levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela gostava de Martha. Ela era a única naquele lixo que chamam de lugar que a tratava dignamente. Quando Harmonie era pequena, e alguém zombava dela, das coisas que ela fazia acontecer, era para Martha que ela ia. _"Você não é estranha, Monie"_, _dizia Martha. "Você é só uma menina muito especial.". _Harmonie duvidava que ela tinha algo de _muito_ nela.

- Monie, querida!

- Olá, Martha.

- Matilda está lhe chamando - avisou a loura. Harmonie suspirou entediada. O que ela fez dessa vez?

- No mínimo vou levar outra surra - disse Harmonie, infeliz. Martha andou rapidamente até a menina e passou os dedos pelos seus cachos.

- Não pense nisso, Monie. Ela mesma disse que é só para conversar mesmo - consolou a mulher mais velha.

- Ela falou isso mês passado - devolveu a menina mais nova.

- Só... não pense nisso, OK?

Harmonie concordou com a cabeça e se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada. Saiu do quarto com Martha ao seu lado. Era bom ter Martha por perto, pensou a menina. As solas dos sapatos desgastados de Harmonie fazia um barulhinho irritante quando batia contra o chão. Martha colocou a mão no ombro da mais nova e sorriu companheira. Quando chegaram em frente à porta do gabinete de Matilda, Martha dei um beijinho na testa de Harmonie e desejou um "Boa sorte", antes de sair.

Harmonie bateu na porta três vezes e ouviu um:

- Entre.

Ela abriu a porta e viu uma Matilda estranhamente feliz. Estranho... Foi quando Harmonie virou a cabeça e deu conta de uma figura do outro lado da sala. Era um homem bem velho, com óculos meia-lua e nariz torto, sem falar na grande barba prateada.

Matilda levantou-se da mesa onde estava sentada e disse:

- Srta. Black, este é Alvo Dumbledore - apresentou.

_NOTAS FINAIS DO CAPÍTULO:_

_Hello, meus divos! Sim, eu decidi reescrever Harmonie Black. Vocês já devem ter notado alguma diferença, né? A Harmonie de agora é mais fria, seca, indiferente... Uma perfeita Slytherin. Hahaha. Pois é, essa mudança surgiu na minha cabeça assim, de repente. Gostaram dela? Por favor, digam suas opiniões nos Reviews. É que eu fiquei pensando... Por que toda filha se Sirius Black fica na Grifinória? Por que nunca na Sonserina ou na... Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa? Gente, olha só: NÃO é porque ela é filha do Almofadinhas que ela vai ser uma perfeita grifinória, uma perfeita marota! Ela e o pai são duas pessoas diferentes hellooo! Vai dizer que, quando você vê uma fic que o Almofadinhas tem uma filha, a primeira coisa que você pensa é: Ela vai ser uma grifinória, com certeza. Não é? Então aqui está a mudança! _

_Também tem outras coisinhas;_

_1. O sobrenome do Rick eu tirei de A Culpa é Das Estrelas, o livro, de Augustus Waters. _

_2. Eu estava pensando em colocar o nome de Carlota ou Laura para a Harmonie. Eu adoro pôr nomes que tenham significado à ver com o personagens nas minhas criações, e por isso eu quis pôr esses dois... (Vejam no Google, é que eu me esqueci mesmo o significado, mas me lembro que tem tudo a ver com a Monie!) Mas o nome Harmonie já estava na minha cabeça há... dois anos! E daí eu me acostumei e sempre falar "Harmonie" para aí "Harmonie" para lá e... acabou ficando esse nome mesmo._

_3. Sempre que eu pensava na Harmonie, eu a imaginava uma menina marota demais, igual ao pai. Só que... sei lá, essa mudança aconteceu de repente. Acho que foi de tanto eu ver essas fics angst e coisas do tipo... É, tenho certeza de que foi por isso!_

_E aí, gostaram da minha Monie Slytherin?_

_Bjs, C._


End file.
